Those Weasley Boys
by jbawall
Summary: How does each Weasley Brother deal with finding out their oldest daughter is dating? A series of one-shots as to how exactly I'd think it would happen.
1. Bill and Fleur

A/N:

So, this is gonna be a series of one-shots on how each Weasley boy deals with having their eldest daughter start dating, starting with Bill, (Skipping Charlie, cause apparently he doesn't get married, cause he's too i love with those blasted dragons or something...) and going all the way down to our Ickle Ronniekins:) Read and Review?

Bill watched Fleur brush her long blond hair from their bed with a slight frown on his scarred face, his brown eyes deep in thought as he seemed to look past his wife, and out the window at shell cottage, his mind clearly somewhere else entirely.

Fleur glanced down at him with her sharp blue eyes, running her brush through her golden hair one last time before she set it down on her vanity, asking softly, watching her husband in the mirror, "Bill, what's wrong?" She only had a slight French accent now, because now she found herself in England more than France, due to family and work.

His eyes shot to her face as soon as she said his name, and he looked up at her with tired eyes, "Tell me what you think about Victorie and Teddy." He said quietly, his eyes following her as she walked gracefully over to her side of the bed.

Fleur tried to hide her smile as she slid into bed beside him, "That's what's bothering you? Victorie?" She asked, turning on her side to look at him, her eyes sparkling in humor.

He sighed deeply, looking straight up at the ceiling, refusing to meet her gaze, "She's just a child." He murmured bitterly, his eyes narrowing slightly in stubbornness.

"She's almost seventeen." She reminded him gently, smiling sadly at him, "We can't tell her who she can and cannot love."

Bill scoffed, rolling his eyes, "She doesn't know what love is. She's too young to even comprehend that concept."

She laughed softly, "Bill, I fell in love with you at Seventeen." She said, a smile growing on her face as she remembered, "Before the third task, when you were talking to Harry. I remember looking over my mother shoulder and being smitten by your oh so rebellious ponytail and fang earring." She said sarcastically, looking at his face with a grin.

He snorted, and gave up the tough guy routine that wasn't really doing him any good, wrapping his arms around her narrow waist while burying his face in her sweet smelling hair, mumbling, "I don't want her to grow up." Finally voicing his real concern for their eldest daughter.

Fleur sighed sadly, running her slender fingers in his red hair, "I know dear. But we don't have a say in the matter." She murmured, bending her neck down to nuzzle his neck.

He sighed again, and muttered, "Teddy is a good kid." Grudgingly, sounding annoyed that he had to admit it.

She laughed against his skin, closing her eyes, "Teddy is wonderful. I wouldn't want out Victorie seeing anyone else."

He grumbled incoherently against her, and soon his lips were on hers, his hands knotting themselves in her silky hair as he murmured sarcastically on her lips, "We're gonna have werewolf grandchildren, aren't we?"

She snorted out a laugh, a unladylike noise that seemed odd with her face, pulling away to look him in the eyes, "They will have it on both sides." She said playfully, a teasing smile on her face.

He laughed with her, and then, after a time, said seriously, returning back to his original concern, "If Teddy is anything like his father and mother, he might be good enough for our daughter." He said slowly, looking reluctant to say so.

Fleur smiled at her husbands conclusion that she had come to a long time ago, kissing his nose, laughing as it make him wrinkle it in distaste, "I couldn't agree more."


	2. Percy and Audrey

Authors Note!  
I'm just gonna say this first...You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I love reading your reviews. I love you! hahaha:) Sorry this Chapter took so long, I found it extremely hard to write Percy, since he's one of my least favorite characters...I hope I did him justice. This one's shorter too, but I'm planning on making George's chapter a little longer, cause...it's George. He has to embarrass his poor daughter. heheheh...

Diclaimer: I'm not JKR. Wish I was. I need some polyjuice potion...hm.

"Molly has a boyfriend."

Percy Weasley nearly spit his coffee all over his wife as she told him that, his eyes wide as he looked up at her, "W-what?" He choked out, coughing fiercely, his eyes watering with the surprise and lack of air.

Audrey winced, considering if it was worth it or not to tell him, and hit him on the back a couple of times awkwardly before he could breath normally again, then she ran her pale hand across his back soothingly as she repeated gently, "Molly has a boyfriend." Hoping he wouldn't do himself bodily harm again.

Her husband seemed utterly bewildered by this news, his glasses crooked on his freckled nose as he stared blankly atthe kitchen in front of him, completely uncomprehending as he muttered, "Our Molly?" in disbelief, his blue eyes blinking rapidly in confusion, "Audrey, s- she's only sixteen!" He sputtered, looking at his wife in shock.

She chuckled at his outrage dispite herself, and kissed his cheek before she sat next to him at the kitchen table, taking the daily prophet from Hermes and petting him as she quietly responded, "I seem to remember you were dating someone at sixteen." She Looked up at him with knowing eyes, smiling in humor.

He scoffed, straightening his glasses, "That's completely different." He said stiffly, taking a bite of his breakfast sullenly.

Audrey just chuckled, looking over the Prophet at her duscruntled husband, "Don't you want to know anything about the poor boy before you judge him?" She asked kindly, taking the high road in their daughters relationship.

"He's dating my Molly, I don't need to know him." Percy said darkly, looking at her with narrowed eyes raising his coffee cup to his lips again.

She smiled, "His name is Nathen. He's in Ravenclaw, and he's very smart, so she tells me. She even said he was impressed you are so close to the minister."

He snorted into his coffee, "He said that?" He asked dryly, looking skeptical and disbelieving. Percy wasn't an idiot, he knew that most people thought his job boring.

She faintly blushed, "Well, not those exact words...but when Molly told him he said, 'Cool.' which is better than what most teenage boys would say." She said quickly, averting her eyes back to the paper, her cheeks a faint pink.

Percy sighed, putting his cup down and rubbing his temple with one hand, "She's going to date wether I like it or not, isn't she?" He asked tiredly, looking out the window, deep in thought.

Audrey nodded, looking sad to admit it, "I'm afraid so." She said softly, looking at him.

He looked back at her, his brown eyes accepting, "Then we better make the most of it." He said quietly.


	3. George and Angelina

A/N:  
Ah man, sorry this chapter took so long. I was camping for the last week, and technology isn't allowed there...and I've been procrastinating for a little too long...anyway. haha. I kind of like writing George, and it's interesting to write how he reacts to his daughter dating some, "Hormonal Boy." :) Oh, and the little nickname he calls Angelina in the beginning-I remember reading it in some other fan fiction a long time ago. It goes, "Angelina, Angel-line, Angel-Mine." For the life of me I can't remember what story it was, but if the author is out there, thank you for letting me borrow it :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Up next: Ronniekins. :D

"George dear," Angelina said from the kitchen, peeking her head around the door frame to where her husband sat, her black hair wispy around her face from the cooking, "Could you set the table for me?"

George Weasley glanced up at his wife from where he was sitting, blinking momentarily before he processed what she said, nodding, "Of course Angel-Mine." He said, grinning at her as he stood and grabbed the plates and silverware, "Dinner smells good." He commented, laying out the dishes.

She snorted, shutting the oven, "It better. This has taken me far to long to cook." She said with a sigh, taking off her oven mitts and wiping her hands on her apron, taking a quick breather as she watched him.

George stopped short in setting the table, holding the last plate in his hands, and looking at Angelina with a confused expression, "We only have two kids love." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She had already busied herself with the food again, but absently said, "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. Roxie is having her boyfriend over." sounding distracted as she flipped the vegtables in the pan on the stove.

"What?" He yelped, dropping the plate on the ground, breaking it onto several pieces with a loud smash.

"George!" Angelina said, spinning around towards him, her eyes wide in surprise, "What in the name of Merlin did you do that for?"

"You never told me Roxie even had a boyfriend!" He said accusingly, staring at her in disbelief, "I didn't even know she had a boyfriend!" he repeated, sounding downright insulted, "Blimey Angelina, give a bloke some warning before dropping that on him!"

She put her hands on her hips, glaring at him, "Give a girl some warning before dropping her good china on the ground!" She snapped, pulling her wand out of her apron and pointing it at the plate, muttering, "Reparo." Before looking back up at her husband, narrowing her eyes, "And don't you get mad at me for not telling you, I told you last week."

He looked at her blankly, "When?"

She sighed, "Before bed...?" She said questioningly, watching his face to see comprehension, huffing in irritation when none came, "Honestly." She muttered, turning away from him and back to the cooking, calling over her shoulder, "And don't you dare give that poor boy nose bleed nougats saying it's sweets. Roxanne really fancies him."

George grumbled, bending down to pick up the plate from the ground, setting it at the table, muttering, "You take the fun out of everything Ang..."

She ignored him, "Do you know where Fred is? I haven't seen it him yet today."

"I think he's at the store testing a new product." He replied absently, his mind still preoccupied with his little girl dating some hormonal boy.

"Could you Floo him for me?" Angelina asked distractedly again, "Dinner's almost ready-oh bloody hell!" She cursed, snapping her hand away from the pan she had been handling, "Stupid bloody potatoes..." She grumbled, glaring at the pan that had burned her.

George chuckled dispite himself, pointing his wand at her hand and muttering a healing spell, "Please don't burn the house down." He said teasingly, grinning at her as she turned her icy glare on him, leaving the room quickly before she could do him any bodily harm.

He hummed a nameless tune that sounded strangely like the death march under his breath as he grabbed the floo powder from the mantle, throwing a hand full into the flames and saying clearly, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Before sticking his head inside, finding himself looking into the back room of the store he ran.

"Fred?" He called out, looking around the crowded room for his son, before he found him walking in through the doorway.

"Dad?" Fred said in confusion, coming over by the fireplace, "Isn't it your day off today?" He asked, leaning against the mantle and looking down at him.

"Strictly family business today." His father said easily, shifting the weight on his knees, "Your Mum says dinner's ready. Roxie's bringing her boyfriend over tonight."

His son looked at him in bewilderment, blinking, "Roxie has a boyfriend?" He asked, sounding as confused as his father felt.

George heaved a sigh, "It's news to me too kid." He muttered darkly, "And no pranks on the bloke, your mother's already testy enough as it is without them."

Fred chuckled, grinning down at his dad, "Sure thing."

"See you soon." He said to his eldest, flashing him a grimace before he stuck his head out of the fireplace, getting back up and dusting the ash off of his trousers when he heard the doorbell ring.

George froze, and he knew Angelina had too, because all of the noise in the kitchen had stopped suddenly, an eery silence filling the room as they realized who was behind the door.

"Ang..." He started slowly, looking at her, "What's the boys name?"

"Lysander." She said faintly, looking at the door apprehensively, suddenly unsure of herself, "He'a Luna and Rolf's son."

"Right." He said quietly, taking a deep breath and going to the door, opening it before he lost his nerve, and looking at his one and only daughter-his baby girl-with the boy that stood there next to her, holding her hand.

"Hi there, you must be Lysander." He said easily, smiling on the outside, but beating his boy to a bloody pulp on the inside, "I'm Mr. Weasley-Roxanne's dad."


	4. Ron and Hermione

**AN: Ah...how sad it is. The last chapter! :D I'm excited for it to be finished, but also sad...it's a bittersweet feeling really. But yes, here it is-Ron's reaction to darling Rosie dating. I thought he did rather well, despite it being...well, Ron. haha. :) I hope you guys like it. And do you think I should write one for Harry...? Even though he's not necessarily a Weasley? Let me know...as always, read and review please ;) **

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Sorry people. They're more of her toys that I get to play with every now and again...**

Ron Weasley was disgruntled. That much was obvious to Hermione Weasley as she came into the kitchen that cold August morning, surprised to see her husband up at this early when it was his day off of work.

She crept up behind him silently and wrapped her arms around his middle wordlessly, pressing her cheek to his warm back and murmured, "Why are you up so early?" Questioningly, somewhat confused at him even being coherent at this early hour.

He grumbled something incoherent, turning around and wrapping his arms around her petite waist easily, staying quiet for a while. They stood there in a comfortable silence, him giving her his body heat and she giving him her comforting presence before Ron finally caved and muttered, "Why is Malfoy's son writing to our daughter?" Bitterly, sounding uncomfortable by this piece of news.

Hermione froze, her eyes wide with bewilderment as she looked up at him slowly, saying with a certain amount of disgust, "...you opened her mail? Ronald!" She whispered fiercely, smacking his chest with her small fist angrily, "You already looked in her journal once-"

"She was eleven! I was only thinking about what happened to Gin-" He yelped in defense, backing away from her and into the counter behind him where the letter in question was sitting, a tear in the corner.

"So?" She hissed at him, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at him in a way that would make Molly Weasley proud, "You can't do that Ron!"

He shook his head and ran a hand through his red hair anxiously, saying quietly, "Rosie has a boyfriend. And she didn't tell me." Sounding so hurt and quiet so that she could hardly hear him.

She lowered her hands from her hips, and looked at him in a mixture of sympathy and humor, "You were never exactly appreciative of her being friends with Scorpious." She said softly, her tone changing rapidly as she stepped towards him again.

He held her to him, tucking her head under his chin as he said quietly, "I just thought..." trailing off.

"That she was your little girl still?" Hermione supplied sadly, closing her eyes, "I wish she was too." She whispered, sighing.

Ron was quiet for a while, his mind racing with thoughts of his daughter, having flashbacks to when she was just leading how to walk, how to ride a broom, and when she was going to Hogwarts, a spell book in her hands and ink already on her nose as she looked up at him in such admiration that he knew he could never let anyone hurt his little girl, never let a soul touch her, or a boy break her heart.

He sniffed once, refusing to show his emotion, even if it was just to his wife, and said stiffly, "Can you fix the letter so it looks like I didn't open it?"

Hermione nodded, smiling at him, "Sure." She whispered, kissing him softly as she stepped away from him, taking the envelope in her hand and murmuring a spell under her breath as it fixed itself right before his eyes.

As he watched her fix it, he knew he was probably giving up what he had left of his little girl, that he was basically giving up on her staying little in his mind forever.

Somehow, he thought wryly as he watched her wife concentrate, he could manage that.

That is, if that Malfoy git kept his hands to himself when he near his Rosie.

_Fin_


End file.
